The present invention relates generally to electronics packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic assembly that includes an integrated circuit package comprising a high capacity thermal spreading element between the integrated circuit and a heat spreader to dissipate heat generated in a high performance integrated circuit, and to manufacturing methods related thereto.
Integrated circuits (IC""s) are typically assembled into packages by physically and electrically coupling them to a substrate made of organic or ceramic material. One or more IC packages can be physically and electrically coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) to form an xe2x80x9celectronic assemblyxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9celectronic assemblyxe2x80x9d can be part of an xe2x80x9celectronic systemxe2x80x9d. An xe2x80x9celectronic systemxe2x80x9d is broadly defined herein as any product comprising an xe2x80x9celectronic assemblyxe2x80x9d. Examples of electronic systems include computers (e.g., desktop, laptop, hand-held, server, etc.), wireless communications devices (e.g., cellular phones, cordless phones, pagers, etc.), computer-related peripherals (e.g., printers, scanners, monitors, etc.), entertainment devices (e.g., televisions, radios, stereos, tape and compact disc players, video cassette recorders, MP3 (Motion Picture Experts Group, Audio Layer 3) players, etc.), and the like.
In the field of electronic systems there is an incessant competitive pressure among manufacturers to drive the performance of their equipment up while driving down production costs. This is particularly true regarding the packaging of IC""s on substrates, where each new generation of packaging must provide increased performance, particularly in terms of an increased number of components and higher clock frequencies, while generally being smaller or more compact in size. As the density and clock frequency of IC""s increase, they accordingly generate a greater amount of heat. However, the performance and reliability of IC""s are known to diminish as the temperature to which they are subjected increases, so it becomes increasingly important to adequately dissipate heat from IC environments, including IC packages.
An IC substrate may comprise a number of metal layers selectively patterned to provide metal interconnect lines (referred to herein as xe2x80x9ctracesxe2x80x9d), and one or more electronic components mounted on one or more surfaces of the substrate. The electronic component or components are functionally connected to other elements of an electronic system through a hierarchy of electrically conductive paths that include the substrate traces. The substrate traces typically carry signals that are transmitted between the electronic components, such as IC""s, of the system. Some IC""s have a relatively large number of input/output (I/O) terminals (also called xe2x80x9clandsxe2x80x9d), as well as a large number of power and ground terminals or lands.
As the internal circuitry of IC""s, such as processors, operates at higher and higher clock frequencies, and as IC""s operate at higher and higher power levels, the amount of heat generated by such IC""s can increase their operating temperature to unacceptable levels.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a significant need in the art for apparatus and methods for packaging an IC on a substrate that minimize heat dissipation problems associated with high clock frequencies and high power densities.